


Lost Everything

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 1x01, Anger, Boss/Employee Relationship, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Evil Plans, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, Love, Love Triangles, Romance, Secrets, Snowells, Weakness, Workplace Relationship, eo-snowells, friends - Freeform, surrender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: It's in that moment that he knows the truth, he may have said he had lost his career, his labs and his reputation but it seems to pale in the light of what he's gained.





	Lost Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash, I do own any errors. 
> 
> Prompted by a gif set on tumblr, This is the result. Some Eo-Snowells 😍

The winding familiar hallways he travels down are quiet and calm, the only noise comes from the gentle whir of the motor as he wheels himself through his vast if not battered domain. A building that was once filled with grandeur, people coming and going busily, a place of new scientific and technological breakthrough that now lies three quarters abandoned and the building itself damaged by a planned explosion. Their group of misfits making up the only current residents and it's some or rather one of those members that has him sighing in exasperation and in silent anger as he takes himself off to his office for some peace and time to think. Time to calm himself.  
  
But it's when he reaches his outer office though that he stops, taking a moment to just stare at the sight across the room. In front of the vast glass windows is Caitlin, her back to him as she looks out over the city before her. He doesn't need to go any closer to assess how she's feeling, the tense way she's holding herself is evidence enough of that. He has a feeling she's here to tell him off and that amuses him to no end because she's one of the very few who can get away with it.  
  
Wheeling himself a little further into the room he stops, props his right elbow on the rest before dropping his chin in his hand, throughout it all his blue eyes never stray away from the women across from him. "Are you here to tell me off? That I was to harsh with Mr Allen?"  
  
His question may as well have been aimed at an empty room for all the answer he gets in reply.  
  
"Caitlin?"  
  
"Do you believe what you said earlier?" She asks, her back still to him. "That you've lost everything."  
  
Harrison's brows knit together at her question for which the answer should be obvious. "Yes, I do because I have. You don't agree?"  
  
Caitlin shrugs, her eyes still on the city before her. "You still have your life." There's an underlining hint of bitterness and guilt to her words.   
  
A heavy sigh escapes him and Harrison removes his glasses to rub at his eyes. "I apologise if my words hurt you. I never intended to downplay your loss."  
  
"This isn't about that." She can't being herself to say his name, the guilt within her rising even more at that fact.   
  
"Then what is this about?"  
  
"You say you've lost everything but you haven't..." she pauses as she takes a deep shuddering breath. "You haven't lost me."  
  
Harrison stills in his chair, his eyes flashing red for the barest of moments before he controls himself. Her words having an almost instant effect on his emotions. He takes a moment, letting the ball fall back into her court.  
  
"I never knew I could feel this weighed down by guilt, it's almost to the point where it's suffocating. He was everything I should have wanted but I didn't, not really, not deep down."  
  
"You agreed to marry him, you loved him." Harrison tells her, staring at her back, wishing she'd just turn around and look at him.  
  
"I did but I never loved him like I should have. I wasn't in love with him."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" It's then when she finally turns around that he wishes she hadn't because the look on her face is enough to send him to his grave. "Caitlin..."  
  
"You haven't lost everything, I'm right here. I've always been here, waiting for you to see me."  
  
This is unexpected and something he hadn't foreseen. Harrison shakes his head, an incredulous look on his face. "I do see you." He can't help his honesty, because he does see her, he always has.   
  
"Do you?" She shakes her head, looking down at her trembling hands. This is as much as she's going to say, as much as she going to reveal of herself and her heart. The balls in his court now. With that decided she makes her way across the outer office, heading in his direction to pass to the door. Except she doesn't reach the door.  
  
Harrison watches her move towards him and he can't let her leave, not after this. This may go against everything he's planned out for himself but this is one thing he can't deny himself.  _Caitlin_. She's always been a weakness for him, right from the very beginning. He remembers well the simmering anger bubbling away under the surface every time he had to watch her interact with that overpriced plumber. She's  _his_  and has always meant to be his. He'll do anything within his power to keep her protected and safe. Whatever the cost.  
  
As she reaches his side to bypass him to the door, Harrison reaches out and catches her arm. Warm, strong fingers enclose around her wrist, stopping her dead in her tracks from leaving. As he looks up at her, she refuses to look down at him, instead choosing to stare ahead at what was to be her escape. "You tell me something like that then turn to leave?"  
  
"You deserved to know the truth. That you're not alone, that you haven't lost everything."  
  
The truth for him has always been drenched in shades of grey, nothing ever having been clear cut in black or white until now, until her. He's never wanted to be more honest about anything or with anyone more than at this moment but he understands now isn't the time. There'll never be a time for that. He'd surely lose everything she's offering to him and as much as he knows the selfishness of his actions, of how much it'll hurt her later on when she finds out, he can't deny himself her. This chance to have her. "Caitlin. Look... at... me."  
  
There's a gentle touch of demanding in those words and Caitlin can do nothing but follow his instruction. Looking down at him, her pretty emotional hazel eyes meet his vibrant azure.  
  
He holds her gaze as his hand at her wrist moves higher up her arm, wrapping around her elbow and pulling her down towards him. She follows his direction all to easily and he has to hide a smile. When they are face to face, lips hovering millimetres apart, he pauses, his eyes dancing across her beautiful features before he looks at her, staring into her eyes with an intensity that's almost as suffocating as her earlier confession of guilt.  
  
It's overwhelming suddenly for Caitlin, he is right in front of her. So quietly intense as he stares unblinking back at her and despite his wheelchair bound form, his presence so close is powerful and solid. He doesn't say anything and neither does she, for this moment speech seems to be a foreign concept besides that, she's said all she's needed to say. Instead, she closes her eyes and leans in as he does the same.  
  
The first initial contact is a mere brush of lips except there's a feeling of almost an electrical current passing through her at the touch of her lips on his. It makes her feel alive. Pulling away from his mouth; her eyes flicker across his face, studying his features from the crinkles by his eyes to the dimples of his barely there smile, up to his forehead to his mused hair. With a shaking hand she reaches out to brush her thumb over his forehead before smoothing back his hair, fingers combing through it and it pleases her when his eyes flutter closed.  
  
Even with his eyes closed, Harrison can feel the weight of her gaze upon him as he allows himself this small moment of weakness as he surrenders himself to her touch. Her touch is soft and gentle, almost sensual without really meaning to be as her fingers drag back through his hair, fingertips tracing down over his left eyebrow continuing to his jaw where she tenderly wills him toward her. He sighs into her kiss, his hands reaching out for her waist to draw her closer as she kisses him. Her kiss is exactly like her touch, slow and gentle, steady and sensual in a way he's never experienced before. Once more he can do nothing but allow himself to surrender, surrender to her kiss, touch, taste...  
  
The moment she deepens the kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth, Harrison draws her into him and she has no other option but to follow and straddle where he sits in his chair. He groans at the feel of her settling upon him and he can feel the lightening coursing through his veins. It comes with a startling realisation that it's not from the speed force but from her.  _Caitlin_. She's setting him on fire, making him feel more alive than he has in years. And it's in that moment that he knows the truth, he may have said he had lost his career, his labs and his reputation but it seems to pale in the light of what he's gained.  _Her_.  _Caitlin_.

Yes, like everything else this comes with consequences, with difficulties and hurt and... the list could go on but for now, it all pales in comparison to this moment. For once in his brilliant mind, it's not set and concentrating on the flash and his impending downfall, no, instead it's filled with thoughts of this women and his rising possessiveness. One word repeating over and over like a mantra.  
  
_Mine_.  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, it's always appreciated as is your feedback. Stay tuned for more Snowells.


End file.
